Kickin it with my friends
by Take Me But Don't Break Me
Summary: this story takes place 4 years after the season finale of kickin it and kim comes back to seaford, but when she finds out the gang forgot her and jack moved on, what will happen? will the gang remember her? I own SOME characters. KICK. RATED T TO BE SAFE.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, this story takes place 4 years after the season finale of kickin, and kim comes back to seaford. but when kim finds out the gang forgot about her and jack moved on, what will happen? btw this Zach character is mine and he has been with the gang since the beginning, imagine Zach fight with jack against the black dragons in the first episode. he is a 5th degree black belt. **


	2. Chapter 2

kim pov

im on the plane to see my friends again EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Im most ecxited to see jack, I've missed him a lot, and Zach and jerry and Milton and eddie and rudy and grace, the day I left was very sad

flash back

I was at the airport, I've said goodbye to everyone except Zach, no ones seen him in days, too bad, he always was funny.

"were all gonna m9ss you kim, group hug?" jack said trying not to tear up

I nodded and we hugged, then we heard a scream far too familier...

I looked around then Zach landed right next to me... WAIT WHY DID HE HAVE A WING SUIT AND A PARACHUTE? DID HE JUST FALL FROM THE SKY?

"AWESOME" Zach said still on the the floor

"WHAT THE?"

"oh yeah, well I wss staying at my grandmas and I was flying back to say goodbye but I wouldn't make it in time, I was on a cargo plane so my uncle let me jump out...and here I am now!"

end of flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I


	3. Chapter 3

kim P.O.

ughhh! we finally landed! I rush out of the plane and get in a cab going to the dojo... a couple minutes later I arrive and yell "KIMMMY'S BACK!" I YELL, Milton comes out "ooh! a new kid! RUDY! SOMEONE WANTS TO JOIN!" Milton said, I was very confused... then it hit me, did they not remember me? rudy came out "ok, show me what you got!" rudy said, "uhh, guys its me kim" I said, they looked at eachother with who? faces.

Zach and jack came out of the changing room, they were best friends, they were both 3rd degree black bets surely they would remember me. "okay show us what you got!" jack said " jack its me kim!" jack looked confused "jack, I think I know this person I just don't know how" Zach said, I was relieved " oh yeah! your on the front of the otai academy magazine! nice to meet you kim!" Zach exclaimed, "you guys don't remember me?" I said full of hurt, they all shook they're heads.

then, it hit me "Zach have you ever gone skydiving?" I said, "YEAH! I did, when I had to jump out of a cargo plane to say goodbye to my best friend...OMG KIM?" Zach blurted out, "yeah!" I said, we hugged "I still don't remember a girl named kim..." jack said, " nevermind, I gotta go meet my girlfriend taylor, bye!" jack said, I was crushed, he didn't remember me? " don't worry kim, he will remember you soon" rudy said. I was just crushed he had a girlfriend


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for reviewing, you guys wanted more so here it is

_Zach's P.O.V_

I cant believe jack forgot kim, out of all the people they were the closest

im starting to think its jacks girlfriends fault!

But what if I break them up?

I still remember the day they kissed, best kick moment ever!

_in the courtyard_

wait a second...isn't that jacks girlfriend, making out with another guy!

I may not be jack, but im going to them

_3rd person P.O.V_

Zach WALKS UP to the cheting girlfriendand thinks 'how am I going to make a commotion?'

Zach looks at them and says

"BAM, HIT ME HARD FR0M THE BACK, FOOM, FIRE WAS EVERYWHERE, FOOM FOOM, MADE A BIG LOUD NOISE LIKE boom Boom BOOM BOOM! REALITY HITS YOU HARD BRO" Zach YELLS

the guy and jacks girlfriend stare at Zach with the best WTF? face ever

Zach walks away and enters the dojo..in a bad mood, your probably wondering why, its because jack and Zach have known eachother forever and Zach feels bad.

_in the middle of class_

Zach is still hesitating to tell jack, who still doesn't remember kim

"BAM, HITS ME HARD FROM THE BACK, FOOM, FIRE WAS EVERYWHERE, FOOM FOOM, MADE A BIG LOUD NOISE LIKE boom Boom BOOM BOOM!" Zach yells

the class stares at Zach

Zach has his phone out

"uhh, jack gotta show you something Zach says

"what" jack says

"just watch this video" Zach says

jack watches the video of his girlfriend kissing another guy and gets angrier each second

"what the hell!?" jack screams

"EVERYBODY RUN! JACKS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Zach yells

the gang runs out of the dojo

_later that day when jacks already broken up with his girlfriend_

"hey jack" Milton says

"hey" jack says sadly

"look jack, here are some pictures of kim and you"

_Milton shows him the pictures_

jack starts to remember kim

"thanks Milton gotta go" jack says while hopping on his skateboard

and jack heads to kims house...

**ok guys there you go, i'll try to update as soon as possible**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, first I shout out to Maddyliza1234, love your stories! anyway I was suggested a new chapter so here it is, this is my best story! bit of a twist**

_Jack's P.O.V_


	6. chapter got cut off :

**sorry, for some reason the last chapter got cut off :/ that sucks because im going to have to have to write a new one this is a little short because im tired from writing the last one but it got cut of, lame right?**

**im just going to give a summary of what happened: **jack went to kims house, she wasn't there and the black dragons kidnapped her, jack and Zach save her, and jack and kim are know a couple, i'll give you a preview for next chapter:

im going to get a vote and whichever idea gets the most votes it gets to be in the next chapter

1: I skip ahead 4 years.

2: kim and jack get caught in a fire, and guess who saves them?

3: I write their dates and school and mushy love stuff.

write what number you want in the reviews and i'll do it, bye!


	7. 6 years later

**this is a sequel to kickin it with my friends, except you'll find that one character is missing...**

**6 years later...**

_**Jacks P.O.V**_

_**im**__ 21_ and married to kim Crawford, yep I said it, but before I tell you about our life i'll tell you about the gang

jerry: grew up to be a famous dancer, we see eachother whenever we can

Milton: married to Julie, became a scientist, we see eachother whenever we can.

rudy: rudy still works at the dojo, and is not married.

Zach: this one is the most depressing, me and Zach are basically brothers, but no ones seen him in 4 years, he just disappeared of the face of the earth right after we finished our spy work.

me: grew up to own the bobby wasabi company.

kim: were married, and kim is a fashion designer.

I walk into our house after a day of work

"hey honey" she says and gives me a soft peck on the lips

"hey" I say

"having memories again?" kim says, obviously talking about Zach

"yea, I just don't get it, if he went somewhere, he would've said goodbye, maybe something happened to him" I say

"I know, he could be dead for all we know!" kim says

**Just a preview, do you guys think the story will be different without Zach? review please!**


	8. not quite dead

**okay, before the chapter has anyone seen reality hits you hard bro? just look it up on youtube its an awesome song, anyway**

**here it is**

_**Zach's**__ P.O.V_ (ooooh, so he's not dead!)

I lay at the bottom of the ocean, uconscious, bruised and bloody. (he's almost dead right now)

I jolt awake, I start swimming up, my muscles ache and my cuts burn

I reach the surface before I black out, I see the enemy ship that threw me in the water.

I speak into the watch. "spy 32 alive, barely, enemy ship in sight" I sa

"agent 32! wait till we pick you up!" he says

I see missiles pointing towards seaford on the ship

"sorry, Im going to have to do this, goodbye" I say

yep im suicide bombing the ship, i'll die in the process but im practically dead anyway

I swim up to the ship and jump on

I knock out a guy and take his gun

I shoot my way through the ship and reach the missiles, I plant the c4 and bid farewell, then detonate it.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

_JACKS P.O.V_

_I was watching the news_

we all bid farewell to agent 32 who died saving seaford from terrorists, here is some telescope footage

my eyes widen, it looks exactly like zach!

"KIM!" I yell

"yes" she says

"watch this" I repeat the footage and her eyes widen

"so he WAS alive, he left to be a triple a agent! Kim says

2 weeks later

im at the hospital donating to the kids, when

"HURRY! HES LOSING BLOOD!" a nurse yells

"whats all the commotion?" I ask

"they found a body near the terrorist ship wreckage

my head goes on, ZACH!

I CALL jerry, Milton and kim to come as fast as they can

1 week later...

Zach opens his eyes

"am I in heaven?" he says

"no, you have fortunately survived the explosion, not many people in the world can do that" the doctor says

out in the hallway

"i'd like to inform you, mr. Wilson will be okay (zachs last name)

**any ideas? I might put this up for adoption, depends what you guys think**


	9. ideas?

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, IM IDEA LESS! anyone got ideas? if you give me one i'll update right away!**


	10. 4 years earlier

**oK, im so sorry! I forgot about this story!**

**4 years before...(senior highscool year for the gang)**

_**jack's**__ p.o.v_

finally senior year! so close to college

I walk up to my best friend Zach

"sup" I say

"nothing much" Zach says

"rudy said he has to tell us something after school in the dojo" I say

"wonder what it is" Zach says

it took forever to get through the day but I did and im at the dojo

"so whats the news?" kim says ergently

"okay, you guys are going to paris for a tournament!" rudy exclaims

"AWESOME!" everyone screams

kim jumps into jacks arms and kisses him

**on the plane to paris...**

I walk down the plae and sit next to kim

we lift off, and in an hour kim's sleeping on my shoulder

"GET ME OFF THIS DEATH TRAP!" Zach screamed as soon as we landed

Zach made a dash and he was first off the plane, that was the fastest I've ever seen him run.

we got in a taxi and drove to the hotel

Zach stopped at a stand while we kept looking around

**meanwhile with the black dragons..**

"okay, the fifth degree is out of sight, so we sneak up on them, push the knockout gas to their nose, then take them to the ifal tower!" ty says

back with jack...

we were walking around when suddenly some put a napkin over my nose, and I was out cold.

_Zach's P.O.V_

_I_ got back from the stand and the gang wasn't there

"damit guys!" I say annoyed

they ditched me, might as well go back to the hotel

I go into our room at the hotel and was blown away, there was a hot tub, tv with a PS4 connected, 4 king sized beds, 2 balcony's and a huge kitchen

I started to work on dinner, I finished

it was a medium rare steak and a salad side, with a molten chocolate lava cake for dessert.

I played on the PS4, I beat assasins creed 4 by staying up all night,

they were still not here! Im getting worried.

**will Zach save them? find out next.**


	11. stop or continue

**OKAY, so recently I made a new story of kickin it called Queen bee of high school.**

**now, if you want I can stop kickin it with my friends and focus on Queen Bee of high school, if we stop kickin it with my friends, chapters for Queen bee of high school will come out ALOT faster.**

**so, if you want to stop this series, I will post an very BIG finale chapter for kickin it with my friends.**

**leave your decision in the reviews.**

**thanks for the support**

**MountainDewMixx out.**


	12. cancelled?

**okay, as much as i hate doing this, im cancelling this series **

**i want to thank everyone for there support**

**this was my first story to rally take off, shout out out to TEDOG, thanks for you support and reviews :D**

**MountainDewMixx out.**

**HA, IM JUST KIDDING!**

**you guys really wanted this series to continue!**

**i will continue this but it just wont be my main focus**

**the REAL series finale will be another 5 chapters or so.**

**sorry for playing with your emotions**

**i want you people to cream in the reviews:**

**KICK FO LIFE!**


	13. THE RETURN

**alright! new chapter, sorry for not updating :/**

**JACKS POV**

**i open my eyes, and i see jerry, Milton, kim, and rudy beside me tied up, but wheres Zach?**

**right, he went to check out the stands**

**i try to break free when i notice a breeze, then i look up**

**WE ARE BEING HELD ON THE TOP OF THE IFAL TOWER!**

**then i notice the leader of the black dragons, ty walking up to us**

**ZACHS** POV

I jut assumed they are late and decide to go for a walk

i stop in front of the ifal tower, its a beautiful sight

i can almost see people on the top...

nah, just tired from staying up too late

walk around admiring the shops and stuff

i see a telescope so i walk up to it ad put in a quarter

i see..."FUCK!" i scream

i run to the ifal tower and press the elevator button a thousand times

i get out of the elevator and its not on the top yet

so i grab an ice pic from my backpack and start to scale the side of the ifal tower

"don't look down, don't look down, don't look down" i quietly say to myself

i reach the top and around

i see a bunch of black dragons guarding the gang

i come out of the shadows and knock a black dragon out

everyone to me and i start fighting them

one of them trips me but i do a flip in the air kick him in the face

i see frank about to execute jack but i pull out my pistol and...

BAM!

**so? how was the returm of kickin it with my friends? bit of a cliff hangar**

**now, the more reviews i get faster i'll upload!**

**PLEASE *gets down on knees* REVIEW!**


	14. saved

**alright, now its time to see if Zach shot frank or frank shot jack**

**JACKS POV**

**I braced myself and closed my eyes and my whole life flashed before my eyes, then...**

**BAM!**

The pain never came, and I opened my eyes

frank had been shot right between the eyes, he fell to the ground

I look over and I see Zach with a gun held up, he was trembling

he comes over to us slowly, still shaking

he start to untie us

he rips the duct tape off our mouths

"Zach...thank god" kim says

"thanks Zach, but how are we going to get down?" Milton asks

"uhh, surprise?" Zach says taking out parachutes

"NO NO NO NO NO!' Milton says

"man up!" kim says grabbing a parachute

"fine." Milton says

we get ready and we jump, all I heard was Milton and rudy screaming

we land and I got up and brushed myself off

back at the hotel...

we get back to the hotel

I start kissing kim, god I missed that

"GET A ROOM!" everyone except me and kim yell

we were all sitting on the couch and the news comes on

"a teen was spotted scaling the ifal tower this evening, he had no safety equipment" the news reporter says

we all look over at Zach and Zach looks beside him

"that could have been anyone!" Zach exclaims

**sorry its short, I thaught I could fit a short one before tomorrow :)**


	15. THE END

okay guys! I want to thank you for you support, your reviews, everything!

unfortunately, the series stops here.

but, the gang wanted to say goodbye!

jack: bye!

kim:bye!

jerry:bye yo!

Milton:345 x 231= bye

eddie: bye, ooh! is that goodbye cake?

rudy: bye

ZACH! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND SAY GOODBYE TO THE VIEWERS!

Zach: I CANT! IM IN THE MIDDLE OF KUNG FU COP!

jack: DONT YOU DARE BEAT MY HIGH SCORE!

(runs upstairs and drags Zach down)

SAY IT!

Zach: I don't want to!

(knees him)

Zach: bye! ouch, that hurt, u can hit!

thanks

jack: oh no he beat my high score!

the whole gang: BYE!


	16. much respect and love

**okay, guys i almost cried when i read the reviews after i cancelled this, especially one from someone called Peyton Taylor.**

**i decided i should give you guys a proper finale, the finale comes out in a couple of days and will be at least 1,000 words!**

**much respect.**

**MountainDewMixx out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**the finale begins...NOW!**

**jacks pov**

well, its been an amazing 5 years here at seaford, i cant believe we graduate today! me and the gang are making the best of it although me and kim are going to Harvard and the rest is going elsewhere.

im really going to miss them, but right now were going to school

in fact were walking in right now

while were walking people are clapping and chanting "ZACH! ZACH!" i was confused at first but then i remembered Zach was on the news and he was climbing the ifal tower.

we walk into the gym where the graduation is happening

we sit down in our chairs and one by one people received their diplomas and did their speeches

when it was my turn I got up from my seat while people clapped

I grabbed my diploma and walked up to the pedestal

"wow. these 5 years have been amazing, from getting kidnapped to celebrating, i'm lucky, I've got amazing friends. thanks" I say and walk off stage

Zach goes next. THIS will be interesting

Then Zach sings bed intruder into the microphone

he's climbing in your windows, he's snatching your people up,

trying to rape and so you need to hide yo kids, hide yo wife

hide yo kids, hide yo wife

hide yo kids, hide yo wife

and hide yo husbands, cause h raping everybody out there

you don't have to come and confess,

were looking for you, were going to find you, were going to find you

so you can run and tell that, run and tell that, run and tell that

home-boy home-home-home-boy

and surprisingly everyone claps, I just facepalm

**TTYL**


End file.
